From a different world
by Idea won't load
Summary: seseorang dari dunia yang berbeda dengan pengetahuan yang berbeda dan kekuatan yang berbeda datang ke dunia ini, membawa sesuatu yang sama dengan dunia ini- the same feeling. kakashi's daughter. slight Naruhina & very slight sasusaku. some sasuhina & narusaku. family stuff. major OCs First story. i was bored so i made this. suck at summary. just read it if u want to.


Naruto berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Dia sangat membutuhkan sake saat ini. Naruto menghela nafasnya. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuat nya tambah sakit kepala. Sepertinya dia perlu cuti satu minggu penuh setelah ini; ditemani sake dan keluarga tercintanya.

~ _flashback on~_

 _Kegelapan malam sudah mulai mendominasi langit dan Naruto masih saja berkutat dimeja hokagenya dengan gulungan-gulungan dan tumpukan kertas dimejanya. Setelah Kinshiki dan anggota otsutsuki lain telah dikalahkan, gulungan and tumpukan kertas di meja bukannya malah berkurang, tapi bertambah tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Sudah sekitar dua setengah bulan setelah anggota keluarga otsutsuki telah dikalahkan. Dan sekitar dua bulan lah Naruto harus berkutat dengan semua kertas kertas dan masalah-masalah itu. Padahal dia sudah berjanji pada Boruto untuk meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk keluarga. Tapi sekali lagi, janji itu harus ditunda karena kertas kertas sialan itu. Naruto ingat betul wajah sedih Hinata dan Himawari walaupun mereka bilang tidak apa apa. Naruto merasa iba dan sangat bersalah kepada istri dan putri tercintanya. Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar saat Naruto melihat wajah kecewa Boruto. Naruto ingin sekali meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk sementara waktu agar dia bisa menikmati waktunya dengan keluarganya. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia adalah seorang hokage dan seorang pria dewasa. Dia harus melakukan tanggung jawabnya aebagai hokage yang melindungi dan memimpin rakyat nya dan juga sebagai seorang ayah dan suami yang menghidupi dan melindungi keluarganya. Jadi Naruto putuskan untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Mungkin, jika dia bisa menyelesaikan banyak tugas dan kertas-kertasnya hari ini, besok dia bisa pulang lebih awal. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Naruto langsung mengerjakan sisa pekerjaannya untuk hari ini dan besok. Belum ada 20 menit berkutat dengan tugasnya, Naruto sudah merasa sangat lelah, pusing, muak dan kesal._

 _.BRAK. suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar pun tidak memperbaiki suasana hati Naruto._

 _"_ _Kali ini apa lagi Genma-san? Apa belum cukup semua tumpukan kertas yang kau berikan padaku hari ini? Aku ini juga manusia –ttebayo. Aku mau pulang dan berbagi moment bahagia bersama keluargaku. Tapi seperti nya orang orang suka sekali melihat aku menderita. Mereka semua membenciku-ttebayo." Naruto mengeluh pada Jounin yang membuka pintu tadi._

 _Genma sedikit prihatin dengan keadaan Hokage-nya. Orang yang dulunya selalu di ichiraku, selalu tertawa bersama nakamanya dan yang selalu berisik itu berubah menjadi orang yang selalu sibuk, lebih sering berkutat dengan dokumen dan kertas tugas hokage dan jarang terlihat bersama teman ataupun keluarganya. Genma ingin sekali membantu sang hokage, tapi tugasnya hanya mengantar kabar, surat dan dokumen ke nanadaime. Tidak lebih. Jadi akhirnya dia bersuara._

 _"_ _moshiwake arimasen, hokage-sama. Tapi Boruto masuk rumah sakit. Dia terluka parah-"_

 _Sebelum Genma dapat menyelesikan perkataannya, Naruto langsung berdiri dan melesat pergi, menuju rumah sakit._

 _~flashback off~_

Naruto secepatnya berjalan kearah resepsionis. Si resepsionis yang sudah menduga Naruto akan datang langsung memberikan nomor ruangan Boruto dirwat- 2015. Tanpa membuang waktu, Naruto melangkah pergi, menuju ruang 2015; dimana Boruto dirawat.

Sesampainya di ruang 2015, Naruto bisa melihat bahwa sudah ada orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu, Hinata, Sakura, Himawari, Sarada, Mitsuki, Sasuke dan seorang gadis asing yang Naruto tidak ketahui keberadaan nya di situ. Naruto berjalan mendekat kearah Boruto. Dia sebagai orang tua dan sebagai hokage merasa gagal karena – bahkan melindungi anaknya pun dia tidak becus. Bagaimana nasib desanya, rakyatnya, teman-temannya dan keluarganya?

Melihat luka Boruto membuat hati Naruto teriris. Membuat darahnya memanas. Naruto yang memang sudah kesal karena kerjanya, menjadi berkali lipat tambah kesal dan marah. Naruto bersumpah akan memberi pelajaran pada siapapun yang menyakiti orang yang dia kaisihi/cintai, termasuk orang yang sudah menyakiti Boruto.

Naruto memandang Boruto. Boruto babak belur dan ada beberapa tulang yang patah di sana sini. Naruto sudah tidak tahan dengan kondisi Boruto. Dia akan mencari tau siapa pelakunya.

"Boruto, siapa yang melakukan ini kepadamu?" Naruto bertanya kepada Boruto.

Bukannya Boruto yang menjawab, tapi gadis asing yang sejak tadi berada disana "aku yang melakukannya. Aku menghajarnya." Gadis itu menjawab dengan enteng. Tanpa ada rasa takut atau iba di nada berbicaranya.

"eh, kau siapa? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Naruto bertanya balik dengan expressi bingung dan bodohnya.

Gadis itu rasanya ingin menepuk jidat nya karena ketidak-pekaan dan kebodohan pria kuning di depannya. Dengan geram, dia menjawab "aku disini sejak si pirang bodoh disana masuk ruangan ini. Dan akulah yang mengahajar si aho (Bahasa kasar untuk idiot) disana." Si gadis berkata sambil menunjuk kearah Boruto.

Boruto yang tidak terima dikata-katai begitu membalas balik "Aku bukan pirang bodoh dan bukan juga aho. Dasar kuso-baba dengan tenaga monster Sakura ba-san."

Boruto langsung menyesali kata-kata nya yang terakhir. Dia bisa merasakan pandangan mematikan dari Sakura dan Sarada. Dia melirik kearah Sakura dan dia makin menyesal melakukan nya. Disana, dia bisa melihat Sakura, dengan empat siku-siku didahi lebarnya dan jangan lupa pandangan membunuh dari Sakura dan juga Sarada.

Untungnya, kebodohan ayahnya-Naruto menyelamatkannya.

"ehh, kau ada disini sejak tadi, kenapa aku tidak melihatmu –ttebayo?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah bingung nya.

Si gadis tampak sangat kesal terhadap sang hokage bisa dilihat dari bogem mentah yang ia hadiahkan ke Hokage.

"Huft, baka-Naruto. Tidak pernah berubah sama sekali. Aku pikir, menjadi hokage akan membuat mu menjadi sedikit lebih pintar. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Baka akan selalu menjadi baka." Sakura berkomentar.

"hn. Dobe" Sasuke pun ikut mengomentari Naruto.

Hinata yang melihat suaminya terkapar dengan kepala benjol, segera pergi membantunya. Dia melayangkan pandangan tidak suka kepada si gadis yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Ano, kenapa anda melukai putraku? Apa yang telah ia perbuat sehingga ia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini?" Hinata bertanya masih melayangkan pandangan tidak suka dan kekesalan terhadap si gadis asing. Boruto merasakan perasaan buruk tentang hal ini.

"n-n-nee, kaa-chan sudahlah. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Tidak ada luka serius, jadi lupakan saja yah?" Boruto mencoba menenangkan sang ibu. Tapi rupanya kekeras-kepalaan keluarga Hyuga mengalir deras dalam darah ibunya.

"ano, tolong jawab pertanyaan saya." Hinata berkata. Masih keukeuh mencari jawaban yang dia inginkan.

Si gadis menghela nafas. "Hah, tanyakan saja pada anak mu. ANAKMU TAU PERSIS MENGAPA AKU MENGHAJARNYA." Si gadis menjawab dengan nada sarcastic dan aura membunuh di sekitarnya.

Hinata membalikkan badannya, menghadap Boruto. "Boruto, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Onegai, oshietekudasai. Kaa-chan gak akan marah kok. Boruto tidak bersalahkan?" Hinata berkata ke Boruto dengan pandangan berharap yang Boruto tidak pernah bisa tolak.

Semua orang di ruangan pun tidak membantu situasi Boruto. mereka semua memandang Boruto, menuntut jawaban.

"Boruto, katakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Bahkan ayahnya yang tadinya terkapar pun sadar dan meminta penjelasan dari Boruto.

Boruto menghela nafas. "Hah, baiklah. Jadi, sore tadi, aku Sarada dan Mitsuki pergi berlatih di hutan."

"Selesai berlatih, kami bersiap-siap pulang tapi di jalan, kami melihat dia," Boruto menunjuk kearah si gadis asing.

"Kami kira dia salah satu anggota otsutsuki seperti Kinshiki karena rambut nya yang panjang dan berwarna putih, apalagi dia berjalan ke arah Konoha." Sarada melanjutkan

"Kalian tidak boleh menilai orang dari luarnya saja." Naruto berkata. Tapi Boruto tidak menanggapinya dan malah melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Jadi, aku meminta Sarada untuk memanggil Sasuke ji-san saja, karena tou-san kan sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya." Ucap boruto, sarkastik. Pandangan Naruto menjadi sayu.

"Mitsuki dan aku berencana menyerangnya dari belakang. Mitsuki menarik perhatiannya untuk menciptakan celah agar aku bisa menyerang dengan rasenggan ku. Tapi saat aku menyerangnya dengan rasenggan, dia tiba-tiba berbalik kearahku, menahan tanganku dan menangkis rasengganku."

"Aku tidak menyerah disitu saja. Aku menggunakan tanganku kiriku yang masih bebas untuk mem-block aliran chakra di dadanya seperti yang Hiashi jii-san ajarkan. Tapi…. t-t-tapi…." Boruto terlihat sangat gugup. Membuat semua yang mendengarkan curiga dan penasaran.

"TAPI APA HAH?!" si gadis bertanya dengan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat.

Boruto masih tidak bersuara. Matanya bergulir ke kanan kekiri dan dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"tapi apa Boruto?" Hinata dan Naruto bertanya, terdengar sedikit tidak sabar.

Boruto masih belum menjawab.

"tapi tangan Boruto salah sasaran dan tidak sampai aliran chakra nya. Tangan Boruto sampai di dadanya onee-san itu. Dan setelahnya, onee-san itu menghajar Boruto" Mitsuki lah yang akhirnya menjawab dengan menunjuk kearah dada si gadis asing. Yang ditatap menghadiahi tatapan nyalang ke Mitsuki.

Suasana di ruangan itu seketika berubah. Naruto dan Hinata hanya menatap lantai. Aura disekitar mereka sangat gelap, dan sangat menyedihkan. Sakura menatap Boruto dengan pandangan menilai dan pandangan yang berarti memalukan. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Sarada dan Mitsuki hanya tersenyum mengejek. Dan Himawari tidak yang kebingungan.

Boruto rasanya ingin tenggelam saja. Dia tidak kuat hidup kalo lama-lama disini. Manakah dewa kematian saat dibutuhkan? Dimana para penggali kuburan? Dia akan merasa lebih baik berada di lubang kubur daripada di ruangan ini dengan suasana seperti ini dan terpojok. dia ingin sekali pergi tapi bahkan menggerakkan satu kaki saja tidak bisa. Oh tidak. Jangan ditambah lagi beban hidupnya sekarang. Ibunya, dengan raut kekecewaan dan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Boruto, aku tidak menyangka anakku…. Anakku yang manis melakukan hal tidak terhormat seperti itu." Hinata muai terisak.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Putraku yang innocent, putraku yang tidak dipengaruhi oleh ero-sannin adalah seorang hentai..?" ucap Naruto shocked.

Boruto tidak tahan lagi. Dituduh ini itu. "bukan begitu –ttebasa. Dadanya dia saja yang terlalu besar makanya tangan ku tidak bisa sampai ke aliran chakranya." Ucap boruto kesal.

"MEMANGNYA ITU SALAHKU? Aku gak bisa control seberapa besar dadaku tumbuh. Lagipula aku cuma mau masuk Konoha karena ada orang yang aku harus temui. Tapi ada hentai-gaki yang tiba-tiba menyerangku." Si gadis membalas perkataan Boruto dengan kesal.

Mendengar ini, Naruto dan hinata langsung meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"Gomennasai, gomennasai, gomennasai. Hontou ni gomennasai."

"Boruto. minta maaf sekarang juga." Perintah Naruto dan Hinata.

Boruto hanya mendengus dengan kesal. "Gomen, onee-san" Boruto menundukkan kepalanya agar airmatanya tidak terlihat.

Si gadis hanya bersidekap. Lalu menghela nafas "hah, ii yo. Aku memaafkanmu. Tapi jangan pernah ulangi lagi atau kau akan mati ditempat."

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya mendesah lega dan memeluk anaknya yang diam-diam terisak.

"unn.. untuk luka mu, gomen. " ucap si gadis asing. Senyum rasa bersalah terpatri di wajahnya.

Boruto mendongak. Dia tersenyum. Tapi senyum itu digantikan dengan wajah horror "aku meminta maaf bukan berarti kata-kata ku sebelumnya bisa dianggap remeh. Ingat itu. Kau lakukan hal memalukan seperti itu lagi, kau mati ditempat." Boruto hanya bergidik ngeri dan mengangguk.

Naruto dan Hinata juga mengangguk "Hai, kami akan memastikan dia tidak mengulanginya lagi."

Mereka tersenyum dan suasana di ruangan itu mencair.

Beberapa waktu berlalu dan tidak ada satupun yang bersuara. Suasana mulai terasa tidak nyaman, sampai akhirnya seseorang akhirnya bersuara.

"Onee-san, siapa namamu?" Sarada bertanya

"Kanami." Ucap si gadis.

"a-ah. Souka. Ano, tadi Kanami-san bilang sedang mencari seseorang di Konoha kan?" Hinata bertanya.

"hai. Ada beberapa orang yang harus kutemui." Kanami menjawab

"Kalo boleh tau siapa orang itu Kanami-san?" ucap sakura

"Mungkin kita bia membantu mencari?" ucap Naruto

"Kau, darimana asalmu?" Tanya Sasuke, kecurigaan terpancar jelas di matanya. Kanami menunduk, melihat lantai. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan sasuke.

"Nee nee sasuke-kun. Jangan membuat Kanami-san tidak nyaman begitu." Sakura menasehati.

Kanami mendongak, tersenyum kecil ke Sakura. "iie, daijoubu Sakura-san. Aku Kanami Hatake. Aku mencari Kakashi Hatake, ayahku. Dan-"

"EEEEEEEHHHHH…?!"" semua orang serempak menyerukan kebingungan mereka, minus Sasuke yang tidak terlihat bingung sama sekali, walaupun, dia sebenarnya cukup kaget.


End file.
